Os Garotos
by andreiakennen
Summary: CAP. 02 ON. Longfic. Yaoi. Vida Escolar. Romance. Drama. Fanfic em provesso de revisão. Sinopse: Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, estão de volta, vivendo a maior aventura de suas vidas: ter uma vida normal.
1. A DESPEDIDA

**Os Garotos **

**Capítulo I - A Despedida**

**Revisado por Akito-sou-sama**

Cais do Porto, Tóquio, Japão.

- Cuidado aí EMBAIXO!

Após o grito de aviso, a rede cheia de peixes caiu no chão do navio fazendo um estrépito abafado, como se algo tivesse amortecido a queda.

- O que houve, Tanaka? – perguntou sobressaltado, o rapaz que recebia as redes na parte de baixo, para o que estava em cima do guindaste.

- Parece que o braço mecânico emperrou de novo! – respondeu o outro, no alto da máquina.

O rapaz no convés retirou o boné branco da cabeça e coçou sua cabeleira negra e espessa. Já era a terceira vez que aquilo acontecia na mesma semana; não era habitual.

- Droga! – praguejou ao ver todos os peixes espalhados. - Vamos ter que recolher tudo isso! Cadê o preguiçoso do Seiya quando a gente precisa dele? Ô SEIYAAAA! – o homem gritou, olhando a sua volta a procura do colega de trabalho. Porém, sua atenção foi tomada pela rede que havia tombado, teve a impressão de ter ouvido murmúrios vindos debaixo da mesma.

- Não pode ser... – negou, fitando o amontoado de peixes entrelaçados com estranheza. – Será que...? – ele se aproximou e cutucou os frutos do mar com a ponta da bota de borracha, indagando: – Você está aí, Seiya?

De repente, uma explosão fez com que todos aqueles peixes voassem e um garoto moreno, de olhos grandes e acastanhados, - igualmente a cor dos seus cabelos -, surgisse ofegante.

- Ih, você estava aí, Seiya? – inquiriu o que ainda estava no guindaste, em um tom claro de deboche. - Foi mau cabeça de peixe! Ainda bem que você é "o garoto fortão do cais", né? Imagine se esse peso todo tivesse caído em cima de um pobre fracote como eu? – ele continuou falando alto, fazendo questão que todos seus colegas ouvissem.

- Por que você não olha para onde aponta essa coisa? – o moreno perguntou, irritado.

- É que a garra emperrou e a rede acabou se soltando! Eu não tive culpa! Mas, mata a minha curiosidade: quantas vidas você tem, afinal? – o outro manteve o tom de zombaria, fazendo o grupo que de trabalhadores que havia parado para acompanhar a cena, caírem na gargalhada.

Todos sabiam que Seiya possuía uma força estranha para um garoto de quinze anos, afinal, uma pessoa normal não suportaria o peso de quase meia tonelada de peixes sobre si sem ter nenhum dano sério. Porém, ninguém ali levava aquele fato com muita seriedade, já que o próprio detentor da tal força, não dava muito importância para aquilo.

- _Teme_...

- Mas, o que está acontecendo aqui?

O adolescente se interrompeu, ao mesmo instante que os seus colegas suspenderam os risos de deboche. A pergunta tinha vindo do senhor Makanura, chefe deles, um senhor de idade avançada, obeso, baixinho; que vivia com um charuto semi-aceso no canto da boca, a gravata torta e uma viseira que, a cada dia, tinha uma cor berrante diferente. Naquele dia, ele estava usando uma tonalidade jamais vista por eles antes: púrpuro-ofuscante, que o tornava ainda mais estranho.

- Quem fez esta bagunça? – ele quis saber, entoando sua voz esganiçada por todo ambiente. - Eu quero o culpado por espalhar todos os peixes pelo convés, agora! Ou, todos ficarão sem almoço!

Sem nenhum receio, o grupo de trabalhadores apontou diretamente para Seiya, que não se admirou da acusação dos colegas. _"Bando de hipócritas",_ pensou. Viviam falando mal do velho Makanura pelas costas, mas ninguém tinha coragem de peitá-lo por medo de perder aquele emprego miserável.

- Chefe, eu espalhei os peixes, mas não foi porque eu quis, o guindaste, a rede, digo, caiu e eu morreria sufocado se...

- Cale-se, Seiya! - o homem ordenou em um grito, fazendo o moreno recuar um passo para trás. - Já estou farto de suas badernas, moleque! FARTO! Eu aceitei que você trabalhasse aqui conosco, porque sempre se mostrou um garoto muito forte e arrojado! Mas ultimamente, você anda me decepcionando! Vive chegando atrasado, faz bagunça no convés, estou começando a achar que os rapazes têm razão ao dizerem que alguém jovem como você só traria problemas!

- Ma- ma- mas senhor, eu não tive culpa, a rede...

- Escute bem, Seiya! – o homem o interrompeu novamente – Eu estou lhe dando uma última chance. Ou você toma jeito e para de me dar prejuízo, ou serei obrigado a demiti-lo, compreendeu?

- Entendi sim, senhor – o adolescente de pele morena, acabou se dando por vencido e assentindo de cabeça baixa. Sabia que o velho patrão não ouviria seus argumentos, ele nunca ouvia.

- Agora limpe toda essa bagunça ou ficará sem almoço! E vocês? O que estão fazendo parados? Voltem ao trabalho! – o homem berrou aos demais, que começaram a se mover rápido após a ordem.

Assim que o senhor Makanura encerrou-se na cabine do navio, que servia como seu escritório, um alvoroço de deboches recaiu sobre Seiya. Algo que para o moreno já não era tão incomum, os colegas sentiam prazer de vê-lo humilhado pelo chefe. Já que no começo, fora muito elogiado pelo mesmo, por ser ágil e forte.

- Pobrezinho do menininho poderoso, vai ficar sem almoço, vai? Estou com tanta peninha...

- Será que um cavaleiro consegue trabalhar sem comer por um dia inteiro?

- Será que ele já foi mesmo um cavaleiro como diz? Eu acho que essa história não passa de imaginação fértil de criança! Ha, ha, ha!

Calado, Seiya apanhou o esfregão e passou a limpar o convés, enquanto esforçava-se par não assimilar as gozações que sucediam sobre sua pessoa. Havia treinado desde os sete anos de idade para se tornar um guerreiro; e foi o que se tornou: um cavaleiro de Atena. Com seus amigos, combateu em terríveis batalhas em nome da deusa guardiã da Terra. Enfim, haviam vencido o mal que ameaçava assolar o planeta e transformá-lo no verdadeiro caos. No entanto, haviam perdido suas vidas.

Após o retorno do submundo, – o palco da última batalha - a deusa Atena desejava conceber à eles, os cinco cavaleiros da escolta de bronze, o retorno a vida e o direito de viverem como pessoas comuns. Mas para ressuscitá-los, a divindade precisou recorrer ao seu grandioso pai, Zeus, que exigiu dela um estranho preço: o desvinculo total daqueles humanos.

Saori Kido, a reencarnação de Atena, aceitou a exigência do onipotente deus, sem pestanejar. Sentia-se em dívida com seus cinco principais guerreiros, por isso, ansiava em devolver-lhes a vida que fora roubada na batalha contra seu tio Hades. Só não imaginava que o preço exigido por seu pai, tiraria dela aquilo que também era extremamente precioso: as lembranças de tudo que vivera ao lado deles.

Desde então, para Seiya, a paz nunca pareceu tão desconfortante. Era um lutador; um cavaleiro. Não sabia viver de maneira diferente. Não estava preparado para encarar uma vida... estranhamente normal.

- Vejam, pessoal! – gritou o rapaz que ainda estava em cima do guindaste, tentando consertá-lo, ao ver a motoneta que se aproximava com a garupa carregada. – O almoço acabou de chegar!

A barriga de Seiya roncou ao ouvir aquela notícia; sua geladeira estava vazia há uma semana. A única refeição que tinha no dia, era a marmita paga pela firma. Porém, como não havia terminado a tarefa de limpar a sujeira que "ele mesmo" havia feito, não poderia parar para o almoço. Assim, após soltar um esturro, voltou ao seu afazer. Molhou o esfregão no balde com água e sabão e passou-o sobre a superfície de madeira. Contudo, quando as marmitas começaram a serem destampadas e aquele delicioso aroma de comida se espalhou pelo o local, a reclamação no seu estômago aumentou, fazendo-o salivar.

- Droga! – resmungou para si mesmo.

- Hm! Seiya, parece uma delícia – um rapaz muito alto e raquítico, com uma bituca de cigarro semi-acesa no canto da boca, quis provocá-lo fungando o recipiente aberto em sua frente. Porém, a figura era tão grotesca, que Seiya acabou agradecendo-o mentalmente por fazer sua fome se esvair.

- SEIYAAAAAAAA!

O ex-cavaleiro de Atena sentiu uma pontada contrair seu estômago vazio ao reconhecer de imediato aquele grito feminino, que vinha de uma pessoa que se aproximava correndo. Pior do que isso: todos os seus "amigáveis" colegas a reconheceram. E, enquanto a jovem adentrava o convés do navio diminuindo a corrida, o grupo a seguiu com seus olhares totalmente atônitos.

Tanaka, o rapaz do guindaste e que era o sub-encarregado do grupo, até paralisou-se com os _hashis_ cheios de arroz a caminha da boca. Sua inveja por Seiya era visível, principalmente, pelo fato dele ter uma garota tão bonita.

Não demorou muito e um alvoroço de assobios e comentários maldosos encheram o ambiente, irritando ainda mais o moreno, que também havia se paralisado ao ver sua namorada atravessar a plataforma que ligava o cais ao barco e vir ao seu encontro. Já havia dito dezenas de vezes para que Mino não o visitasse naquele lugar, contudo, ela sabia contrariá-lo.

- Oi, Seiya! – ela o cumprimentou ao se deter diante dele, ofegando e arrumando alguns fios de cabelos que haviam se desprendido das amarras que prendiam e separavam seus cabelos em duas partes.

Seiya entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas seus colegas foram mais rápidos:

- Oi, Gatinha.

- Oi, Princesa!

- Ei, Boneca! Por que não namora comigo e larga esse perdedor, hein?

- É verdade, Lindinha! Deixe um homem de verdade te fazer feliz!

- Ah! Porque vocês não vão se catar! – ela respondeu, irritada.

- Ui! Ela é mesmo arisca, hein, Seiya?

Seiya apanhou o pulso da namorada e a puxou para um canto.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Mino? Esse não é um ambiente para uma garota!

- É que eu preciso falar com você.

- Agora?

- Sim, agora! – ela afirmou, puxando seu braço de volta, fazendo com que Seiya a largasse. - Se não fosse importante eu não viria, Seiya. Você sabe disso! Por isso, aproveitei para vir no seu horário de almoço, exatamente, para não atrapalhá-lo em seu expediente.

- Certo... Não precisa ficar nervosa.

O adolescente deixou o escovão de lado, e apanhou a mão dela.

- Mas, vamos sair daqui e ir para um lugar mais calmo.

- Ih, esse conto de fadas não está ao avesso, Seiya? A Cinderela que vem salvar o Borralheiro? – Tanaka fez questão de tirar um último sarro. – Será que a sua fada Madrinha vai lhe conceder um almoço, Seiya? Ha, ha, ha!

- Do que ele está falando, Seiya?

- Ignore! Vamos!

...

Rapidamente, os dois deixaram a nau e foram para o outro lado do cais, próximos às praias. Sentaram-se em uma plataforma de madeira, aonde barcos de passeios aportavam. Mino fitava o namorado com desconfiança. Havia algo de errado com Seiya, ele parecia deprimido.

- Está mesmo sem almoço, Seiya? – ela quis saber, procurando olhar nos olhos dele.

Mas Seiya não queria falar sobre o assunto e manteve os olhos fixos nas pernas que balançavam embaixo da estrutura de madeira. Estava exausto daquela vida e cheio daquele trabalho chato.

- O quê fez de errado para ficar sem almoço, Seiya? – ela fez a pergunta de outra forma, tentando arrancar alguma resposta dele.

- Eu não estou sem almoço, Mino! E não fiz nada de errado também! Aqueles idiotas é que vivem me zoando!

O moreno até falou de um modo convincente, porém, não esperava que seu estômago fosse roncar naquele instante, denunciando sua mentira. Ficou vermelho. Não queria preocupar Mino desnecessariamente, a namorada já o ajudava mais do que podia.

A jovem professora do orfanato sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Seiya, você é mesmo um bobo – a adolescente afirmou, estendo-lhe um embrulho, que havia retirado de uma sacola que trouxera nas mãos. – É para você.

Seiya arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, confuso.

- O que é?

- Bolo. Eu preparei para o lanche da tarde das crianças e como já havia planejado visitá-lo, trouxe-lhe algumas fatias. Vamos, coma. É o que você gosta.

- Arigato, Mino!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, o moreno acabou deixando seu orgulho de lado e aceitou o embrulho que a namorada lhe estendia. Faminto, ele abriu o pacote quase em desespero, e ao perceber que era bolo de chocolate, - seu preferido – acabou por enfiar duas fatias de uma vez só na boca. Fazendo Mino se sobressaltar.

- Coma de vagar, Seiya! Vai se engasgar! – ela o advertiu com um sorriso no rosto, achando graça da cena. – Tenho certeza, de todas as crianças que cuido, você é o que mais me dá trabalho.

- Euch naum shou criancha!

- Não fale com a boca cheia!

- Deschulpe!

Mais uma vez, Mino sorriu. Precisava mesmo quebrar o gelo, afinal, a notícia que tinha para Seiya não era nada boa.

Depois de algum tempo, os dois emplacaram em uma conversa fervorosa:

- Como pode ficar trabalhando em um lugar daqueles, Seiya? Um lugar que não te valoriza, onde é humilhado por todos.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? Procure emprego aonde? Quem empregaria um garoto de quinze anos, órfão, que nem se quer concluiu os estudos?

- Porque não quis concluí-los! Já lhe pedi tanto que voltasse a estudar! É só procurar a funda...

- NÃO! – o moreno a interrompeu, antes que a namorada terminasse a frase - Isso não! Você sabe que eu me recuso a receber qualquer tipo de ajuda que venha de lá não é? Porque insiste nisso, Mino?

- Seiya... – Mino suspirou fundo, tinha que manter a paciência naquele momento. – Eu só não consigo entender até onde esse seu orgulho pode chegar! Porque não coloca de uma vez por todas nessa sua cabeça dura que o que você estará pedindo não é nenhum favor, nenhuma esmola! E sim uma pequena recompensa por salvar o mundo e a humanidade por inúmeras vezes!

- Não, Mino! Não adianta tentar mudar meu modo de ver as coisas! Para você pode até parecer isso, mas para mim, ainda será o guerreiro-zé-ninguém, de quem ninguém se lembra, que acha que quase deu sua vida para salvar o mundo um monte de vezes, pedindo dinheiro para garota rica e poderosa, dona das fundações Kido! Eu já disse e volto a lhe repetir: ela não sabe da minha existência!

- Como não sabe? – a jovem explodiu, deixando a irritação lhe subir a cabeça – Vocês já estiveram juntos, você trabalhou ao lado dela, você a serviu, você a salvou centenas de vezes!

- Mas ela não se lembra, Mino!

- Eu não consigo entender!

- Eu já lhe explique uma vez: a Saori Kido perdeu a memória quando retornamos da última guerra! A Saori que eu ame...! Quer dizer que... - ele tentou refazer a frase ao perceber os olhos furtivos da namorada sobre si, quando quase pronunciou a palavra "amei". Sabia o quanto Mino sentia ciúmes de Saori, mesmo depois de ter lhe garantido não ter existido nada entre eles. – Eu quero dizer, a Saori que eu protegi, que eu servi, já não existe mais.

- Não diga que ela não lhe conhece Seiya, pois ela mesma já foi até o orfanato pessoalmente para tentar falar com você! E você se escondeu!

Seiya fingiu que não ouviu aquele comentário e permaneceu em silêncio.

- Seiya eu estou falando com você!

- Mino, chega com esse papo, está bem? Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho!

O moreno fez um movimento para se levantar, porém...

- Seiya o orfanato Starlite vai ser fechado!

O anúncio da namorada fez Seiya voltar a se acomodar onde estava.

- O quê? – perguntou atônito, e totalmente incrédulo.

- Desculpe ter que lhe dar essa notícia assim. Mas, não tem outro jeito... – ela suspirou. – Ontem recebi a visita da assistente social da fundação. Você se lembra que eles vieram fazer uma inspeção no mês passado?

O moreno balançou a cabeça em um "sim".

- Então, a assistente veio trazer o resultado pessoalmente na tarde de ontem. Eles chegaram a conclusão que é desnecessário manter um lugar tão grande como aquele funcionando para um número tão pequeno de crianças. Eles pediram para que eu fizesse a desocupação da casa até amanhã. As crianças que ainda estão lá serão transferidas para outras três unidades.

- Nã- não po- pode ser...

Mino sentiu uma contração forte no peito ao ouvir Seiya gaguejar. Sabia que aquela notícia o abalaria mais do que a qualquer outro. E o entendia muito bem, o orfanato foi o único lugar que Seiya um dia, pôde chamar de lar. Foi lá que os dois se conheceram, que ele viveu com Seika, a irmã, com os amigos... Suas lembranças mais felizes, assim como as dela, estavam impressas naquelas paredes.

- Está decisão também me partiu o coração Seiya. Eu sei exatamente como deve estar se sentindo. – ela comentou, docemente, tentando confortá-lo ao perceber que a notícia lhe causou um choque maior do que imaginara.

- Não... – o moreno murmurou, com uma voz trêmula e quase inaudível, mas que começou a ganhar força e confiança conforme a revolta dentro de si ia crescendo. - Eles não podem fazer isso! Não podem tomar essa decisão sem mais nem menos, assim, tão rápido!

- Podem sim, Seiya! – Mino contrapôs, firmemente. – É claro que podem! Não há nada que os empeçam de fazer o que bem entenderem com a Instituição cheia de crianças ou não! O Orfanato Starlite, o prédio, a organização, pertence à fundação Kido!

- Eu não acredito... Você está aceitando isso? Não vai procurar impedir?

- Não. – ela respondeu categoricamente, arrancando assombro de Seiya.

- Por quê? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Eu não estou te entendendo!

Agora seria a pior parte, mas Mino estava firme, e, após um breve suspiro, ela deu continuidade:

- Há muito tempo que meus pais adotivos querem se mudar para a Europa. Você sabe muito bem disso, Seiya, porque eu mesma já lhe disse várias vezes. Eles só não o fizeram ainda por minha causa, por causa dessa minha paixão em ser professora do orfanato e cuidar das crianças. Mas, eles sempre me disseram que esperariam o tempo que fosse necessário. Bem, agora percebo que não tem sentindo continuar aqui com a fundação Starlite fechada, né? – Mino tentou alargar um grande sorriso na face, mantendo um tom de entusiasmo na voz. Não podia vacilar. – Você me entende, Seiya? Quando recebi essa notícia, eu tomei uma grande decisão: vou estudar fora como eles sempre quiseram. Não vai ser ótimo?

Mino tentou manter o falso sorriso no rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu peito despedaçar por dentro. Esperava uma reação desesperada do namorado. Mas como chegara a imaginar, Seiya não disse nada, apenas a observava paralisado. E ele ficou assim por alguns minutos, até deixar sua cabeça pender até o peito, como se esta pesasse uma tonelada.

O coração do adolescente batia aceleradamente. Não sabia o que responder, nem como reagir. Afinal, como dizer à namorada que não queria que ela fosse para longe sem parecer egoísta? Mino já havia perdido tempo demais da vida dela cuidando dele e do orfanato. Ela ainda era jovem, bonita, inteligente, havia sido adotado por um casal mestiço de estrangeiros. Tinha um futuro promissor pela frente, até poderia se tornar médica, advogada, qualquer coisa que quisesse. Não podia obrigá-la a viver com um perdedor.

- Você me acha egoísta, não é, Seiya?

O namorado balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas ainda não conseguia responder.

- A minha preocupação maior agora é com você. Eu não quero partir e deixá-lo assim. Sei muito bem que o orfanato era seu refúgio depois que todos seus amigos partiram.

Ao ouvir as palavras "amigos" e "partiram" o moreno encolheu-se mais, sentindo-se como se estivesse em meio a uma batalha interna, e preferiu naquele instante, estar em combate. Era mais fácil lidar com a dor física do que com a dor emocional.

- Seiya... – Mino sussurrou, segurando o queixo do ex-cavaleiro e puxando-o para que ele a encarasse. Porém, o choque ao afrontar os olhos castanhos, totalmente, imersos e brilhantes em pequenas lágrimas foi demais para ela. Por alguns segundos, Mino pensou em vacilar em seu intento, contudo, não podia, precisava ser forte ou caso o contrário, jamais veria o namorado feliz novamente. Ela engoliu em seco e pediu: - Você me perdoa?

- Não tem do que te perdoar. Na verdade, você fez muito bem! – Seiya secou os olhos com as costas das mãos, tirou a mão dela do seu queixo, buscou a outra e juntando-as nas suas, as apertou com força. A adolescente havia aberto a boca para dizer algo, porém, voltou a fechá-la ao perceber que o namorado continuaria. – Eu sei que vai ser alguém importante no futuro. Eu vou ficar aqui torcendo muito para que alcance todos os seus objetivos. E quanto a mim... – ele suspirou e, finalmente, abriu seu grande sorriso. – Eu vou tentar me virar, sozinho! Por isso, pare de agir como se fosse minha mãe, OK? Não se preocupe tanto assim!

Mino sorriu ternamente, tentando segurar de todas as formas as lágrimas que margeavam seus olhos e a enorme vontade de abraçá-lo e chorar tudo que a estava sufocando por dentro. Era exatamente essa reação que ela esperava dele, e não foi diferente. Sabia que Seiya jamais a impediria de fazer algo se demonstrasse, sinceramente, que era isso que desejava. Mas também, sabia que tudo que ele estava lhe dizendo naquele momento era da boca pra fora. Afinal, ele nunca se acharia no direito de intervir na vida de alguém. Mesmo que aquela decisão lhe machucasse muito.

Os dois se abraçam.

- Obrigada. Mas eu ainda nem fui e você já está se achando o independente, não é mesmo? Pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva senhor Seiya Ogowara, até segundas ordens, você é namoradinho da mamãe aqui, entendeu?

Os dois se desvencilham do abraço.

- Seiya... Porque não procura sua irmã?

Desta vez, o moreno levantou-se. Voltando a fechar o semblante.

- Para de procurar soluções pra minha vida, Mino! Eu já disse pra não se preocupar. Eu vou me arranjar bem sozinho! Além do que, a Seika escolheu viver outra vida. Eu não quero ser um fardo pra ela.

- Como você é orgulhoso, Seiya! A Seika deixou a Grécia, está estudando e trabalhando aqui com a ajuda da fundação, porque você não pode fazer o mesmo?

- Por que eu sou eu e ela é ela?

- Ah, claro! Bela resposta. Eu preciso ir. – ela anunciou, vencida, se levantando e ficando de frente pra ele. – As crianças vão partir amanhã às dezenove horas, por favor, esteja lá.

- Não precisava nem pedir, sabe que eu vou estar.

- Obrigada. – a moça se aproximou de Seiya fazendo-lhe uma breve carícia no rosto e murmurando baixinho antes de lhe dar um selinho nos lábios. - Eu amo você.

O rapaz sentiu o coração disparar no peito e o rosto esquentar, porém, não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Ficou apenas observando Mino se distanciar até que sua imagem desapareceu. Não conseguiu forças para voltar aquele trabalho sem futuro e acabou ficando o resto do dia por ali mesmo...

...

No dia seguinte, o relógio na parede do prédio do orfanato Starlite apontava dezenove e vinte da noite, e a algazarra ainda era grande. Seiya havia passado o dia inteiro brincando com as crianças, quando os carros que as levariam, encostaram-se à frente da casa.

- Vamos crianças, os carros chegaram! – Mino anunciou, batendo as mãos uma na outra.

- Vai ir nos visitar, Seiya? – perguntou Daixi, que era um dos mais novos, agarrando-se a cintura do mais velho.

- Claro que vou! – ele respondeu animado, piscando para o pequeno e embaralhando os cabelos dele. – Agora vão, garotada!

- Sejam cuidadosos, obedeçam as ordens dos mais velhos e se comportem! – Mino advertiu-os, abraçando e beijando um por um.

- Tchau, Seiya! Tchau, tia Mino!

- Tchau, meu amores! Se cuidem!

A assistente social se aproximou da professora, enquanto Seiya ajudava o motorista a acomodar todos os pequenos nos carros.

- Você fez um ótimo trabalho com essas crianças, senhorita. Tem certeza que não deseja reconsiderar o pedido e continuar trabalhando para a fundação?

- Absoluta. Mas, agradeço.

- Bem, não pode nos culpar por não insistir. – ela estendeu a palma da mão. - Eu gostaria que me entregasse as chaves e a escritura do prédio.

- Perdoe, mas eu prefiro entregar toda a documentação nas mãos da própria senhorita Kido.

- Mas isso não é função da senhorita Kido. Sou eu e o senhor Tatsume os responsáveis por isso.

- Eu sei disso, Kaori-san, e sei também que a senhorita vai me ajudar nesse pequeno favor, eu preciso muito falar com ela.

- Hm, eu acho que entendi...

Sem mais delongas, a assistente se despede e os carros partem levando as crianças para serem alojadas em outras instituições. Seiya e Mino acompanham da janela os carros irem embora. Pingos grossos de chuva começam a cair. A noite parecia que seria ainda mais sombria do que já estava sendo.

- Dorme comigo essa noite, Seiya? – Mino pediu, em um tom choroso.

- Você não entregou as chaves?

- Eu tenho que retirar algumas coisas minhas daqui ainda. Por isso, só as entregarei amanhã. Não quero passar a noite sozinha nessa casa totalmente vazia, não suportaria a dor... – ela elevou as mãos ao peito, encerrando o tecido do avental entre seus dedos e apertando-o com força.

- Eu durmo, mas... – Seiya percebeu o olhar desolado da namorada, e decidiu não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora.

- Mino...

- Me abraça Seiya, me abraça bem forte.

Seiya suspirou fundo e atendeu o desejo da namorada.

Do lado de fora, a chuva caiu, passou, adormeceu.

...

Pela manhã, no grande portão mansão Kido.

- Eu vim falar com a senhorita Kido.

- Desculpe, mas não existe nenhuma visita agenda para esta manhã. – respondeu o porteiro, entediado.

- Mas eu tenho que entregar as chaves da fundação desocupada ontem.

- Deveria tê-las entregue aos assistentes que fizeram à desocupação; procure-os na sede, na área central.

- Sim, sim, eu sei. Mas eu preciso muito falar com a senhorita Kido.

- Desculpe-me senhorita, mas não poderei ajudá-la, todas as visitas devem ser agendadas com antecedência, tenha um bom dia.

- Espere! – ela gritou, impedindo-o de entrar novamente na guarita. – Eu não vou embora, poderia pelo menos me anunciar e perguntar se ela pode me atender?

- Não tenho permissão para incomodar a patroa.

- Bem, eu não tenho nada haver com as ordens que você recebe. Essas regras não cabem a mim. Sendo assim, eu posso incomodá-la bastante e vou começar a gritar agora mesmo se não fizer o que eu estou lhe pedindo! O que acha?

- Você é louca?

- Meu caro, você ainda não viu nada!

- Me diz seu nome?

- Mino Akino.

O segurança entrou na guarita, interfonou para mansão, e voltou com a resposta:

- Você teve muita sorte, garota, a senhorita deve ter acordado de muito bom humor e irá recebê-la.

Ela abriu um grande sorriso vitorioso para o guarda.

- Eu sabia que iria.

...

Dentro da mansão:

- A senhorita Saori irá recebê-la no escritório. – o novo mordomo, que havia sido admitido no lugar de Tatsume, anunciou de maneira formal.

- Obrigada. – a professora respondeu, seguindo o rapaz, enquanto admirava a beleza da mansão que fora reconstruída, depois de um incêndio há uns anos atrás.

- É aqui senhorita. – informou o jovem, após se deter em frente a um cômodo no piso superior da casa. O mordomo bateu na porta, e após ouvirem um "entre" abafado, ele adentrou o recinto, anunciando a visita: – Saori-sama, a senhorita Mino Akino.

- Obrigada, Sai-chan. Pode ir.

O rapaz fez uma breve reverencia para mulher, que não parara de mexer na pilha de papéis sobre a sua mesa, em seguida, se retirou, fechando a porta.

- Sente-se, Mino. – a empresária pediu, parecendo desistir do que procurava e erguendo seus olhos claros para encarar a empregada pela primeira vez. - Aceita algo? Café?

- Eu dispenso, senhorita. Já tomei café. – Mino a informou, sentando-se no lugar indicado.

- Tudo bem. Me diga, então, no que eu possa ajudá-la? – Saori perguntou diretamente, colocando os cotovelos em cima da mesa, cruzando os dedos um nos outros e apoiando o queixo sobre eles, como se estivesse muito interessada no que ela iria lhe dizer.

Em silêncio, Mino abriu a pasta que trazia em mãos, desta, retirou as chaves e alguns papéis, estendendo-lhe para Saori.

- O que é isso?

- São as chaves e a escritura da residência onde funcionava a fundação Starlite, senhorita.

Saori deu um pequeno sorriso e Mino imaginara o motivo. Saori era uma executiva muito famosa e inteligente. Provavelmente, já deduzira que a sua visita não era só uma mera formalidade de devolução de papéis.

- Bem, isso eu percebi – Saori elucidou. – contudo, não foi para isso que veio, não é mesmo? Se não, as teria entregado para a assistente social, como é de praxe.

Mino também abriu seu sorriso. Fora exatamente como havia imaginado.

- Realmente não foi por isso que vim, Kido-san. Na verdade, vim até aqui lhe falar sobre a situação precária que um ex-residente da sua fundação está vivendo.

Saori saiu da sua posição inicial de interesse e acomodou as costas na grande poltrona almofadada; claramente, enfadada. Estava prestes a ouvir uma história por demais repetida.

- Se vai se referir ao Seiya, esqueça. Eu mesma já lavei as minhas mãos. Não medi esforços para oferecer ajuda à ele e aos quatro demais. Ajuda esta, que seria suficiente para que vivessem o restante de suas vidas tranquilamente, no entanto, todos eles esnobaram minha oferta.

- Se ofereceu essa ajuda no mesmo tom que está falando comigo agora, senhorita, eu posso compreender perfeitamente o porquê de não terem aceitado-a.

Saori ficou levemente surpresa. Não o suficiente para alterar sua expressão.

- Claro que não. Tentei ajudá-los de coração. Mas são orgulhosos de mais para aceitarem.

- Claro que são, senhorita. Além de serem homens, foram doutrinados como guerreiros da antiguidade, onde a honra e o orgulho vêm acima de qualquer necessidade. E a senhorita mais do que qualquer um deveria saber disso.

- Deveria, mas não sei. – desta vez, Saori deixou um tom de irritação adensar o timbre da sua voz calma. - Eu já disse a todos eles e continuo repetindo, eu perdi a memória em um acidente, no qual me disseram ser: "A última batalha contra Hades". Estou recuperando ela aos poucos. Eu sinto que esses rapazes foram e são importantes para mim, de alguma forma. Mas essa história toda de cavaleiros e deuses me parece tão absurda!

- Eu não vim discutir isso com a senhorita. Eu vim pedir para que tentemos mais uma vez ajudá-los, se deseja isso, realmente, de coração, é claro.

Saori suspirou.

- Sim, eu desejo ajudá-los. Mesmo que toda essa história me pareça tão estranha. Mas me diz, Mino, como? Como ajudar ex-cavaleiros, sem ferir seus grandes egos?

- Me admira a senhorita, tão bela e inteligente, não estar agindo com a cabeça. Realmente anda desmemoriada.

- Chega de conclusões óbvias! Me diz o que tem em mente?

- Abra a escritura, olhe na terceira página, no sexto parágrafo, leia-o em voz alta, por favor.

- Certo. – Saori faz como foi lhe solicitado. - Bem, aqui está escrito que: "Cláusula vinte seis parágrafo sexto da Constituição da Fundação Kido, fique aqui escriturado nesta norma, caso haja desocupação ou fechamento do imóvel que constitui o orfanato, deverá ser certificado que todos os residentes não fiquem em hipótese alguma desestruturados. Fica a cargo da fundação transferir, remanejar, realocar os órfãos ainda residentes. Certificar-se que cada ex-residente estejam apropriadamente bem instalados. Caso haja moradores que se tornaram maior para adoção, e não possuem locação própria, fica a escritura desta garantida no nome dos mesmos, como garantia para sua reestruturação dentro da sociedade acompanhada de uma pequena indenização que será vinculada a estudos conclusivos e universitários..."

- Isto significa senhorita, que a casa onde funcionou o orfanato Starlite é por direito dos únicos residentes que não foram "reestruturados na sociedade". Nesse caso, não conta às crianças que estavam lá, já que todas foram remanejadas para outros órgãos. Eu, porque fui adotada, como aconteceram com vários, outros, porque aceitaram receber ajuda da fundação em troca de prestação de serviços, como a Seika, o Jabur, o Jack, o Nachi, o Ichi e o Ban. Resumindo, os únicos que restaram e não receberam nenhum tipo de baixa dos prontuários do orfanato, foram esses. – Mino despejou cinco pastas de arquivos sobre a mesa de Saori. - É em nome desses cinco que a escritura da casa deverá ser transferida.

Saori ficou atônita por um minuto, admirando os prontuários em sua frente, em seguida voltou a encarar Mino.

- Incrível...

- Acho que minha obrigação está cumprida. Agora, fica a cargo da senhorita tomar as medidas cabíveis. Eu sugiro que peça para que seus advogados tomem conta do caso, assim pode evitar que esses rapazes recusem a transferência do imóvel pensando ser mais uma esmola da rica Senhorita Kido. Se me der licença, eu terminei. – Mino se levantou e seguiu em direção da porta, com um leve sorriso adornando seus lábios.

- Estou impressionada com você, Mino. Cumpriu muito bem com seu dever até o último instante.

- Isso mesmo: apenas cumpri com o meu dever, senhorita. Eu agradeço a atenção, mas tenho que ir, meus pais estão me esperando.

- Vou ficar muito triste de perder uma funcionária como você. Mas fico feliz por ter vindo até aqui me nortear. – Saori sorriu. – Obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer.

Mino deixou a sala e a senhorita Kido apanhou as pastas na mesa. Lendo com os olhos os nomes impressos nas etiquetas:

- "Shiryu", "Shun", "Hyoga", "Ikki"... Seiya.

...

Na praia perto do orfanato:

- Onde esteve durante toda a manhã? – perguntou Seiya, levantando-se ao ver Mino se aproximando.

- Fui até a Fundação Kido, entregar as chaves.

- Mino, seja sincera comigo: você não foi lá falar de mim para Saori, né?

- Não se preocupe! Eu vi a Senhorita Kido de relance, mas ela nem me cumprimentou. – ela mentiu, sorrindo, com os dedos cruzados nas costas.

- Fez muito bem.

- Tem certeza que ficará bem, Seiya?

- Eu já falei para parar de se preocupar comigo! É hora de cuidar de você! E eu quero que se cuide muito bem!

- Você é mesmo uma gracinha, Seiya!

- Gracinha? Eu? Que meloso! – ele replicou ao elogio, fazendo uma careta de nojo.

- Que bobo! – Mino riu, divertida.

Então, um táxi parou no acostamento da praia e buzinou; umas das janelas se abriram e um homem chamou pela jovem.

- Vamos, minha filha. Iremos perder o voo.

- Estou indo, papai! – Ela virou-se para Seiya, enlaçando o pescoço do moreno. – Bom, é isso. Hora da despedia. Prometa que irá se cuidar também, que vai procurar seus amigos e tentar se distrair?

- Prometo, prometo, prometo! Agora vai! Seus pais estão te esperando.

- Te amo, Seiya. – ela declarou, acariciando o rosto dele. – Nunca vou esquecê-lo.

- É bom mesmo, "Gracinha"! – ele zombou, piscando um dos olhos e sorrindo alegremente - Me liga quando chegar, tá?

- Ligo.

Os dois se beijaram rapidamente e o moreno secou uma lágrima discreta na face dela.

- Adeus, Seiya!

- Até breve! Volte pra fazer uma visita!

Mino adentrou o veículo, que logo, começou a se movimentar. Dentro do carro, pelo retrovisor, ela ficou observando o orfanato, pelo qual tanto se dedicou, e o seu único e verdadeiro amor se distanciando, tornando-se cada vez menores, menores, até desaparecerem de vista.

"Vou recomeçar do zero, Seiya. Espero que tenha forças dentro de si para recomeçar também. Eu te amo muito e guardarei você dentro de mim para sempre."

- Triste por ter que deixar o Seiya, minha querida? – perguntou o pai, curioso.

- Um pouco, papai. Mas, estou muito feliz por começar uma nova vida, sem me esquecer de nenhum momento maravilhoso que vivi aqui.

- É assim que se fala, meu anjo. – a mãe dela também tentou animá-la. - Agora é andar pra frente, que a vida tem muito ainda o que lhe oferecer.

- Claro, mamãe.

Tanto o pai quanto a mãe de Mino, seguraram cada um, uma mão da filha. Tentando transmitir-lhe a força que ela precisava.

- Nós te amamos, querida.

- Também amo vocês.

Mino sorriu, satisfeita. Deixando seu peito inflar de uma certeza boa: que aquele novo começo não seria só seu.

Continua...

* * *

_Publicado originalmente em: 07/07/2007_

_Revisado e re-publicado em: 31/07/2010_

...


	2. ESPERANÇAS

**Os garotos**

**Capítulo II – Esperança. **

**Revisado por Akito-sou-sama**

Três dias depois da partida de Mino, Seiya se encontrava absorto em seus pensamentos. As lembranças da namorada e das crianças não lhe saíam da cabeça; sentia-se o ser mais isolado do mundo, jogado em meio à bagunça do seu quarto alugado. Tentava em vão, unir forças para se levantar e encarar o senhor Makanura depois de três dias de atraso.

- Ele vai me esfolar vivo... – falou consigo mesmo, esforçando-se a sair da cama. Não conseguia encontrar motivações que o ajudasse a continuar naquele emprego. – Acho que vivi para lutar contra a morte e agora que a venci, vivo para morrer um pouco a cada dia.

Ele suspirou e com dificuldade, se pôs de pé e caminhou a passos lentos até a janela. Após abri-la e inspirar a brisa marítima, esticou-se e soltou alto bocejo. Seu quarto tinha uma vista privilegiada para a praia do ancoradouro, um lugar até agradável. Por um momento, o ex-cavaleiro de Athena sentiu um ânimo invadir-lhe. Porém, essa revitalização durou muito pouco, pois, como se não faltasse mais nada para acontecer naquela semana, ele enxergou o seu senhoril, Mitsuro Riuuzaka, caminhando de forma afoita em direção ao seu prédio. Estapeou a própria testa ao lembrar-se do motivo:

- Droga! Esqueci de pedir o adiantamento para pagar o aluguel!

Em questão de segundos o homem alcançou a entrada do quarto de Seiya e começou a esmurrar a porta.

- Seiya! Abra! Eu sei que está aí dentro! Faz três dias que não o vejo sair! Você não está indo trabalhar! Eu quero receber o aluguel atrasado!

"Tenho que fugir!", o adolescente deduziu, vestindo sua velha calça jeans desbotada, o tênis All Star batido e uma camisa sem mangas na cor vermelha. Abriu a pequena janela do seu quarto, admirando a altura, que para si, não era grande coisa e, sem se importar com o impacto, saltou, dando uma cambalhota no ar e pousando tranquilamente no chão, como se a gravidade fosse um mero brinquedo.

O adolescente sorriu, ao tornar seus olhos castanhos para a janela do quarto e ouvir claramente o estrépito que as batidas de seu senhoril ainda faziam na porta.

"Vou conseguir o dinheiro e mais tarde falo com ele", pensou.

- Ogowara-san?

O chamado formal atrás de Seiya o fez congelar momentaneamente, o imaginar que havia sido pego. Quis correr, contudo, tinha algo de estranho, pois ainda ouvia as batidas do seu senhoril. Curioso, se virou para encarar o dono da voz que lhe chamara e sentiu um grande alivio ao perceber que era apenas o carteiro.

O homem que ajeitava os óculos no rosto enquanto observava incrédulo para a janela aberta de onde Seiya saltara, aguardava uma resposta.

- "Senhor Ogowara" sou eu mesmo. – Seiya confirmou, dando um aceno breve com a cabeça.

- Vim lhe entregar a correspondência. Assine, por favor.

Seiya segurou a prancheta que lhe foi estendida e assinou o comprovante de entrega, devolvendo-o ao mensageiro. O homem, após lhe entregar o envelope, o reverenciou e saiu rapidamente na bicicleta.

- Que estranho... – o moreno coçou a cabeça, intrigado com o envelope. Pelo que parecia não era notícias de Mino e nem dos amigos. -_ "Telegrama Urgente. Remetente: "Departamento Arakawa de Advocacia. – _ele leu em voz alta, para em seguida abrir a correspondência e ler a mensagem descrita no corpo da mesma: - _"Caro senhor Ogowara, solicitamos sua presença com urgência a partir da dia 6 deste mês, na Rua 67, prédio 12, no bairro de Arakawa. Nos horários de segunda a sextas-feiras entre as sete da manhã e às dezenove horas da noite. Informamos que se trata de assuntos do seu interesse. Agradeço a atenção dispensada, Dra. Erika Naome Kanagawa". _Hã? Que diabo é isso?

- SEIYA!

- Ah, não! Esqueci! – Ao perceber que não tinha mais como fugir do senhoril que descia as escadas do pequeno prédio onde morava e vinha afoito ao seu encontro, aguardou. – Ohayo, Riukuza-san. No que eu posso ser útil? – perguntou, forçando um escancarado sorriso simpático.

- Poderia me ajudar pagando-me o aluguel! – o homem foi direito. - Está atrasado novamente, senhor Ogowara! Pelo quarto mês consecutivo!

- Me desculpe senhor Riukaza, mas eu já lhe expliquei a minha situação. Eu só estou lhe pagando atrasado porque meus honorários estão saindo atrasados também!

- Ah, é? – perguntou o velho senhor, franzindo sua testa, mostrando-se muito irritado – Mas o que eu tenho haver com isso, Seiya? Já não é da minha conta se o seu patrão não está cumprindo com as obrigações dele! Eu só sei que EU tenho os MEUS compromissos, e não posso deixar de honrá-los por causa de você ou do seu chefe inútil! – o homem gritou, suando muito. Afinal, estava um dia de céu extremamente limpo e o calor já estava escaldante, mesmo àquela hora da manhã.

Seiya abaixou a cabeça, não sabia o que argumentar. Dando assim, brecha para que o Senhor Riukaza continuasse.

- E além do mais... - o velho prosseguiu, olhando o inquilino de cima embaixo - Há dias que você não está indo trabalhar, quem me garante que ainda está empregado? Hein? - franziu ainda mais a sua testa, fazendo com que seus pequenos olhos diminuíssem ainda mais por baixo de trás dos óculos de lentes grossas.

- Não é isso, Riukaza-san! – Seiya replicou, sentindo-se ofendido com o olhar acusador do velho. – Eu só tirei alguns dias de folga para resolver uns problemas particulares, mas hoje estou voltando ao trabalho e vou pedir um adiantamento para pagá-lo. Eu prometo!

- É bom mesmo, Seiya! Eu lhe darei um prazo até o fim de semana! Arranje o dinheiro! Ou serei obrigado a despejá-lo! – o senhoril girou nos calcanhares e foi embora resmungando.

- Tenha um bom dia o senhor também! – o rapaz gritou, acenando com o telegrama em suas mãos. – "Assuntos do meu interesse"? – ele voltou a revirar a carta em busca de alguma informação adicional. Não a encontrando, amassou-a dentro do bolso da calça e saiu. – Primeiro, tenho que ir trabalhar!

...

No Cais, dentro da pequena sala do dono da empresa onde Seiya trabalha.

- Com licença, Makanura-san?- Seiya pediu, percebendo que o patrão estava ao telefone.

O homem fez um gesto com a mão para que o empregado entrasse e continuou falando ao telefone.

- Dois navios atrasados? Mas como vou descarregá-los em apenas um dia? – o homem perguntou, aumentando o tom de voz ao telefone. – Como assim o problema é meu? Está bem, está bem! Vou ver o que posso fazer! - ele concluiu, batendo o telefone. - Malditos fornecedores! Parecem que querem ocupar o lugar de Deus! – esbravejou, dando uma pancada tão forte na escrivaninha que fez os papéis sobre ela se espalharem, deixando-a ainda mais bagunçada.

Seiya sorriu sem graça, e constatou que entrara em má hora.

- O que você quer, garoto? – o homem perguntou de forma rabugenta. - Porque não está trabalhando lá fora? Porque está parado aqui na minha frente com esse sorriso de bobo da corte?

- Bem... Makanura-san, e- eu...

- Espere aí! – o velho de repente franziu as sobrancelhas e ergueu a viseira rosa-choque que usava, para visualizar Seiya melhor, lembrando-se de algo muito importante: – Você não está vindo trabalhar faz três dias, Seiya! Por quê?

- Eu tive que resolver uns problemas pessoais, Makanura-san. – Seiya explicou, dando alguns passos temerosos para trás.

- E o que eu tenho haver com seus problemas? – o homem praticamente cuspiu no rosto do rapaz, ao gritar sua indignação. - Você some durante três dias e tem a cara-de-pau de me justificar que "teve que resolver uns problemas"? Que porcaria de problemas pessoais o quê, Seiya! Eu só não vou te mandar embora nesse exato momento porque acabou de chegar dois carregamentos atrasados e precisamos fazer a descarga dessas mercadorias ontem! Por isso, declare-se um ser humano sortudo e saia da minha frente! Ah! Vai fazer horas dobradas para pagar esses dias de faltas!

Seiya suspirou desolado, não que achasse que a bronca tivesse sido desmerecida, afinal, tinha ciência de suas faltas, contudo, a grosseria exagerada podia ter sido amenizada, já que o homem também tinha suas falhas como patrão; atrasando o honorário quase todos os meses. Soltou os ombros. Não tinha como explicar para aquele homem - que era um "poço de sensibilidade" – que suas faltas foram geradas por estar desanimado por não ter mais sua adorável Mino por perto nem seus amigos. Assim, resolveu voltar ao trabalho, aproveitando-se da sua "maré de sorte". Mas, antes de deixar a sala, lembrou-se do motivo porque fora até a sala dele: o adiantamento para pagar o aluguel.

- Makanura-san...

O chefe, que havia voltado aos seus papéis na escrivaninha, franziu o cenho ao perceber que o empregado ainda estava na sua sala.

- Você ainda está aqui, Seiya? Mesmo depois de eu ter lhe falado o tanto de serviço que temos para colocar em dia?

O adolescente engoliu em seco. Talvez fosse uma má hora para fazer aquela solicitação, porém, precisava do dinheiro ou seria despejado pelo seu senhoril pela manhã. Desta forma, suspirou fundo e fez o pedido de uma vez:

- Eu-preciso-de-um-adiantamento-pra-pagar-meu-aluguel!

O velho demorou alguns segundos até conseguir desmembrar a frase dita por Seiya e compreender o que o garoto queria.

- O quê você disse, Seiya? – o homem quis ter certeza, fazendo a pergunta entre os dentes cerrados.

- Um adiantamento senhor. - repetiu o jovem, inocentemente, achando mesmo que seu chefe não tivesse lhe entendido – É que eu preciso pagar o meu aluguel, está atrasado. O meu senhoril me disse que se eu não pagá-lo hoje, serei despejado.

De repente, Seiya percebeu a besteira que havia feito, pois a cabeça do velho pareceu-lhe uma chaleira no fogo, tão vermelho havia ficado. Também teve a clara impressão de ver fumaça saindo pelas grandes orelhas do homem.

- O QUÊ VOCÊ TEM NESSA CABEÇA OCA, SEIYA? COMO SE ATREVE A ME PEDIR DINHEIRO DEPOIS DE TRÊS DIAS DE ATRASOS? TRÊS DIAS!

O grito fez o ex-cavaleiro de Athena se sobressaltar.

Do lado de fora, um pequeno grupo de trabalhadores se aglomerava próximo a porta, após ouvir o estrondoso grito do chefe.

- O que será que ta acontecendo lá dentro?

- Eu vi o Seiya entrando – respondeu o que estava com o ouvido encostado no batente de madeira. - Ouvi a discussão desde o começo, o idiota pediu adiantamento pro chefe, mesmo depois de não ter justificado os três dias de falta.

- O quê? – todos exclamaram espantados.

- O Seiya é mesmo um maluco! – acusou um deles.

- Silêncio! - o rapaz que estava na porta pediu. – O Seiya está falando algo.

Do lado de dentro:

- Não precisa mais gritar, Makanura-san – o moreno falou calmamente. - Eu me cansei de trabalhar para o senhor; ser maltratado por todos e ainda receber essa miséria de salário sempre atrasado. Eu me demito! – anunciou, dando as costas ao patrão.

- Vo- você o quê Seiya? – o velho diminuiu o tom, totalmente descrente naquele pedido inusitado.

- Estou indo embora, adeus!

Seiya abriu a porta e saiu, fechando-a em um baque. Então, se deparou com vários dos seus colegas o olhando com o ar de aparvalhados. Nem precisou perguntar o que eles estavam fazendo, era óbvio, estavam fazendo aquilo que sabiam melhor: cuidar da vida dos outros.

- O que aconteceu, Seiya?

- Ouvimos a maior gritaria! Conta tudo, Seiya! O que houve?

- Se afastem, bando de preguiçosos! – gritou o senhor Makanura após reabrir a porta, ainda mais nervoso devido a petulância de Seiya. – Esse garoto não é mais colega de trabalho de vocês. Por isso, voltem ao serviço, teremos que trabalhar dobrado, porque está chegando dois navios atrasados para descarga! – ele gritou, para em seguida, voltar a se fechar dentro do escritório.

- É verdade isso, Seiya? – perguntou um dos rapazes, se aproximando do moreno. - Você pediu demissão?

- Pois, é... – ele coçou a nuca, um pouco sem graça. - Me desculpem por deixá-los logo agora que chegou mais serviço.

- Mas, Seiya, como vai sobreviver sem emprego? – perguntou outro, demonstrando uma preocupação verdadeira com o mais novo. Apesar do grupo usar Seiya como alvo de diversão, a grande maioria tinha uma simpatia grande por ele. Afinal, Seiya era o mais disposto do grupo, o que sempre se dispunha a ficar até mais tarde para ajudar os colegas que estavam com os afazeres atrasados, sem receber nada em troca.

- Eu vou dar um jeito – Seiya respondeu tranquilamente, dando de ombros.

Tanaka, que ainda permanecia incrédulo, viu o senhor Seishiro, o gerente deles, ir até Seiya e repousar a mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Eu estou orgulho de você Seiya; é muito corajoso. Eu quero que meu filho cresça e seja como você um dia. Não é todos que arriscam chutar tudo para cima e tentar recomeçar do zero. Você é jovem, tem uma vida inteira pela frente e isso será bom pra você. Retome os estudos e procure um emprego digno. Vamos estar torcendo por você. Desculpe-nos pelas brincadeiras. Se tiver dificuldades, sei lá, a minha casa não é grande coisa, eu tenho três filhos para sustentar, mas você pode ficar lá até se arranjar.

- Obrigado, Seishiro-san. – Seiya sorriu sincero para o homem mais velho a sua frente e afirmou: – Mas não se preocupe, eu vou conseguir me virar sozinho. – ele se voltou para os demais e sorrindo, se despediu: - Satto, Mattano, Katsuia... Tanaka. Eu sei que no fundo vocês me amam...

- Sai fora, Seiya!

- Eca, eu gosto é de mulher!

O grupo todo caiu na risada. Mas Tanaka manteve-se sério, enquanto observava um a um dos seus colegas se despedirem do colega. Ele sentiu algo estranho lhe comprimir por dentro, não gostava de Seiya, para ele, o adolescente sempre foi o empecilho que ofuscava seu brilhantismo, a pessoa que o atrapalhava subir de cargo. Mas nunca imaginou que se sentiria tão estranho com a partida dele. Cerrou os punhos, virou as costas e seguiu em direção ao guindaste.

- Vai com Deus, Seiya! – foi a única coisa que disse.

O gerente tirou o boné, coçou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Não fique chateado, ele gosta de você.

- Não tem problema, Seishiro-san. Eu já vou. Até!

- Venha nos visitar. – acenou Matano, ao vê-lo se afastando com as mãos no bolso.

Seiya não respondeu. Não se sentia mal por estar deixando aquele lugar, na verdade sentia-se até aliviado. Além disso, algo lhe dizia que aquele telegrama estranho que recebera, eram boas notícias.

...

O adolescente parou diante de um prédio comercial que possuía várias galerias, retirou o envelope amassado do bolso e conferiu novamente o endereço, conferindo que era ali mesmo o local indicado. Na placa na parede ele encontrou o nome do escritório mencionado.

- Arakawa Advocacia, terceiro andar.

Seiya adentrou o edifício e foi direto para o elevador, ao chegar ao andar indicado, percebeu que existiam várias salas idênticas, saiu caminhando pelo corredor, lendo as placas das portas até que encontrou a que procurava.

- É aqui. – falou, dando algumas batidas na porta.

- Está aberta, pode entrar. – ouviu uma voz feminina lhe informar.

- Hai! Com licença. – pediu, adentrando o lugar que não parecia ser maior que o seu quarto no cais do Porto.

Aproximou-se da jovem recepcionista, que tinha os cabelos curtos estilo Chanel e que usava óculos de aros grossos na cor preta. A moça, ao vê-lo, parou de digitar no computado e sorrindo-lhe simpaticamente, o atendeu:

- Bom dia, senhor, em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Bom dia. Eu vim falar com a senhora Kanagawa. – Seiya informou, entregando para a recepcionista a correspondência que trazia nas mãos.

Assim que a jovem averiguou o documento pediu para que o rapaz aguardasse um instante enquanto ela fosse anunciá-lo, então entrou em sala atrás da sua escrivaninha.

- Com licença, Kagawa-san.

- Pois não, Minoru.

A advogada Erika Kanagawa era muito jovem ainda, usava óculos gateados de aros claros que combinava bem com seu blazer branco. Ela estava com os cabelos castanhos amarrados e presos em um coque em cima da cabeça. Seu rosto era fino e delicado, dando-lhe um ar muito elegante.

- Um dos rapazes da fundação Graad que convocamos via telegrama está aqui. – a recepcionista informou.

- Mesmo? Achei que eles demorariam mais para responder meu telegrama.

A moça se aproximou da mesa da patroa e lhe entregou o telegrama amassado de Seiya.

- Este rapaz quem está aqui.

- "Seiya Ogowara". – a advogada leu, ajeitando os óculos no rosto, então, abriu um belo sorriso para empregada e se levantou. – Isso é muito bom, Minoru-chan. Por favor, peça para que ele entre

- Sim, com licença.

A recepcionista voltou para a porta e dali mesmo pediu para que Seiya entrasse, ao retornar com o rapaz, a secretária sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao ver a senhorita Kanagawa descomposta, com o traseiro empinado por estar procurando algo na última gaveta do arquivo de aço da sala. A secretária pigarreou, alertando a patroa a se recompor.

- Sensei, este é o Ogowara-san.

- Oh, sim...

A doutora se reergueu um pouco desajeitada, trazendo consigo vários prontuários juntos ao peito; enquanto tentava puxar a saia justa, - que havia subido para meio das coxas ao se abaixar -, para o devido lugar.

Seiya não teve tempo de mostrar seu constrangimento ao ver, - sem querer, - as pernas bem torneadas da jovem advogada; pois a mulher, após despejar os prontuários sobre a mesa, lhe estendeu a mão direita, apresentando-se com um ar muito simpático:

- Érika Kanagawa, prazer em conhecê-lo, Ogowara-kun.

O adolescente correspondeu ao cumprimento um pouco sem graça. A advogada parecia ser uma mulher descontraída, tinha um belo sorriso, que mostrava todos seus dentes brancos e bem cuidados. Ela transmitia algo terno, quase como se fosse uma conhecido de muito tempo, mesmo que estivesse acabado de conhecê-la.

- Prazer. - ele apertou a mão dela, mantendo seu sorriso receoso.

- Sente-se, por favor – ela pediu, desvencilhando-se do aperto de mão e apontando a cadeira a sua frente, enquanto ela mesma se acomodava na outra. – Obrigada, Minoru-chan. Pode nos deixar a sós agora.

A secretária consentiu com um meneio de cabeça, então, deixou a sala.

- Recebeu o telegrama hoje?

- Sim, hoje pela manhã – ele confirmou. – Estou curioso para saber do que se trata esse "assunto do meu interesse"?

- Já vou lhe explicar tudo em detalhes. Mas, antes disso, gostaria de beber algo: água, café, chá?

- Eu agradeço, doutora. Na verdade, estou mais preocupado com o assunto.

- Tudo bem. Mas relaxe, Ogowara-kun. Garanto que não é nada de ruim, e para não deixá-lo mais ansioso, vamos entrar direto no assunto.

Mantendo o sorriso no rosto e o semblante simpático, Érika explicou a Seiya que é uma agente do governo, contratada com o intuito de fazer cumprir as normas que regem os contratos dos lares adotivos de Tóquio, principalmente, no caso de desocupação. Ela elucida que não é uma advogada comum, e sim, uma advogada assistencial, que tem como trabalho prezar pelo bem estar de crianças e jovens reabilitados por essas casas de adoções.

De início, Seiya achou que a mulher lhe faria perguntas sobre as crianças do orfanato Starlite que pertencia à fundação Graad, contudo, conforme ela seguia na explicação, percebeu que o assunto parecia ser outro. Juntou as sobrancelhas em determinado ponto da narração, onde ela falava que precisava acompanhar a reestruturação na sociedade de alguns alunos que não haviam tido baixas nos prontuários do referido órgão.

- A senhorita está querendo me dizer que existem crianças da fundação Starlite que estão passando por dificuldades?

A mulher, que havia deixado o sorriso simpático de lado há algum tempo, manteve o olhar firme sobre Seiya e afirmou.

- Exatamente isso.

Os orbes amendoados do adolescente japonês dobraram de tamanho em surpresa. Havia algo de muito errado ali, Saori jamais permitiria que o orfanato fosse fechado sem que todos os residentes dele estivessem bem alocados.

- Quem são essas crianças, doutora? – Seiya quis saber, mostrando-se evidentemente preocupado. Ele tinha um carinho muito especial por todas as crianças do lugar, não conseguia imaginar na possibilidade de que algum deles estivesse passando por problemas.

Porém, a advogada não respondeu, apenas sustentou seu olhar avaliativo sobre o jovem, como se desta forma, conseguisse fazê-lo compreender o que estava implícito em sua fisionomia.

Enquanto esperava pela resposta, os olhos de Seiya vagaram do semblante sério da advogada para a mesa e os prontuários que ela tinha abaixo dos cotovelos: eram cinco pastas. De repente, sua mente se iluminou.

- Por uma acaso, a senhorita está falando... de mim?

Finalmente a mulher relaxou seus ombros e encostou suas costas na poltrona, aliviada ante a compreensão do rapaz.

- Exatamente, Ogowara-kun – ela confirmou.

Seiya entreabriu os lábios, querendo proferir uma resposta, mas não soube o que dizer naquele momento; estava em choque. Então, decidiu permanecer em silêncio.

- Escute, Seiya. Sei que deve estar achando isso muito estranho, pelo fato de você não fazer mais parte do orfanato fechado. Porém, eu estive lendo o contrato dos lares adotivos da Fundação Graad para verificar que tipo de ação e averiguação deveria tomar referente aos ex-residentes, foi então que descobri que não existia nenhum tipo de baixa oficial em cinco dos prontuários. - ela abriu a primeira pasta sobre a mesa, e após folhear algumas páginas, virou a pasta na direção do adolescente e indicou na ficha, na parte "anotações finais" uma única observação. – Leia – ela pediu.

- "Residente encaminhado para programa experimental de treinamento. Retorno previsto após o tempo de duração do programa: seis anos." – Seiya ergueu os olhos para mulher.

- Você e mais dez residentes que participaram deste tal "Programa de Treinamento" deveriam ter retornado ao Lar Starlite após o período descrito, no entanto, apenas cinco rapazes retornaram e deram suas baixas, você e outros quatro, não o fizeram.

Seiya mudou a expressão no seu rosto para uma feição totalmente perplexa.

- A senhorita quer dizer que eu devo voltar para o orfanato?

- Mesmo que o Lar estivesse aberto, Ogowara-kun...

- Me chame só de Seiya, por favor – o garoto a interrompeu, cansado daquela formalidade toda.

- Ah, certo. – ela sorriu, surpresa. - Então, Seiya. Vocês já são adolescentes, não tem tantas chances de serem adotados. O orfanato já não pode oferecer mais do que a própria vida fora dele pode proporcionar. Na verdade, o que pretendemos é encaminhá-los de uma forma mais natural possível para uma vida normal. Fazer com que retomem os estudos, que morem em uma residência digna, e recebam todo o apoio necessário para isso.

Novamente, Seiya franziu o cenho, estranhando todas aquelas informações. Apesar de não parecer, talvez aquilo pudesse ter o dedo da Saori, afinal, ele não tinha sido informado, após voltar do seu treinamento na Grécia, que precisava retornar para o orfanato para dar baixa em nada.

- Escuta, doutora, por uma acaso não é a Saori que está por trás disso, é?

- Quem é Saori, Seiya?

- A dona da fundação Graad.

- A neta do falecido senhor Kido? Deus do céu! Eu gostaria muito de um dia conhecê-la, me disseram que ela é uma mulher deslumbrante, contudo, muito ocupada.

Diante do ar de perplexidade do jovem e percebendo que ele não iria respondê-la, a advogada prosseguiu:

- Veja bem, Seiya, eu já disse que trabalho para o governo e tenho como obrigação averiguar irregularidades em casas de adoções. E antes que você insinue outra bobeira, permita-me concluir minha explicação. Na verdade, a minha intenção não é instalá-los novamente em orfanatos muito menos torná-los empregados da Fundação Graad, mas sim, alocá-los no imóvel desocupado, que de acordo com o contrato, é de vocês por direito, além de tentar conseguir através de um bom processo, uma indenização da fundação para que vocês consigam se manterem até se formarem e conseguirem fazer isso por vocês mesmos.

- Isso não vai ser possível, doutora... – Seiya alegou com um pesar tão intenso na voz e no semblante que fez advogada se preocupar.

- Por que não seria? – ela o inquiriu, assustada ao percebê-lo tão encolhido e com o ar tão entristecido. - Estou propondo para você uma possibilidade significativa de melhoria de vida.

Seiya sabia que tudo o que a advogada estava propondo fazer por ele, naquele instante, era muito bem vindo, pelo menos para ele. Aliás, não podia ter vindo em um momento mais oportuno, afinal, um lar para morar quando estava prestes a ser despejado e uma indenização quando estava prestes a passar fome por não ter emprego, era mais do que poderia desejar naquele instante, porém... Há muito tempo não tinha notícia dos seus amigos, por isso, duvidava que eles aceitassem sair de onde estivessem para dividirem uma vida juntos.

- Seiya?

- Kanagawa-san, três desses "não-reabilitados" que a senhora mencionou e que precisa contactá-la para levar adiante toda essa história, não moram no Japão – ele a informou, sentindo uma dor amarga lhe apertar o peito. – Acho que para eles, pouco importa a escritura de uma residência velha.

A advogada deu um grande suspiro, principalmente, ao perceber a dor embutida nas palavras de Seiya. No fundo, ela sabia daquela possibilidade. Mas não podia desanimá-lo, não mais, do que ele aparentava estar.

- Isso, senhor Seiya, só iremos saber daqui alguns dias, quando seus amigos receberem os telegramas e me responderem, não é? No momento, só nos resta esperar. Mesmo assim, não desanime, eu vou levar o processo adiante, nem que nenhum deles esteja aqui, nem que seja só por você.

O adolescente arregalou os olhos; surpreso. No entanto, concordou com um menear de cabeça. Já que tinha esse direito, não tinha a intenção de desperdiçá-lo.

- Agradeço, senhorita. Tem mais alguma coisa que eu preciso saber?

- Por enquanto, não. Vamos nos despedir por aqui, eu entrarei em contato com você em breve. – ela concluiu, estendendo a mão para Seiya.

- Está bem. – Seiya concordou, juntando sua mão com da advogada. – Obrigado novamente, doutora.

...

Seiya deixou o prédio ainda atordoado, tentando processar toda a informação que a advogada lhe passara. Certamente, aquela conversar o encheu de esperanças de rever os amigos e quem sabe, conviver novamente com eles. Mas, desde o fim da batalha no Elíseos e a liberação da função de cavaleiro que ele vinha se sentindo vazio, sem serventia, sem motivações.

"_Será que a Mino sabia de tudo isso?",_ o ex-cavaleiro se perguntou em pensamentos, enquanto caminhava pela movimentada Tóquio, tentando não esbarrar nas pessoas que andavam apressadas. A rotina diária do povo japonês era muito agitada no geral. Sempre individualistas e apressados, eles pareciam viver correndo para chegar a algum lugar.

- Desculpe-me, senhor? – pediu um menino, após trombar em Seiya e tirá-lo de suas divagações.

- Ah, tubo bem, garoto. Eu sei que todo mundo anda apressado nessa cidade, mas aonde uma criança vai com tanta pressa? – o moreno perguntou simpaticamente, apoiando um dos joelhos no chão para ficar da altura do garoto.

- Cortaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chouji-kun, volte a posição inicial! Ei, você, idiota! – gritou uma voz em um megafone, referindo-se a Seiya - Saia daí! Está atrapalhando as gravações!

Seiya procurou o dono da voz e assustou-se ao perceber a multidão de pessoas e equipamentos da televisão ao seu redor. Sem querer havia invadido uma cessão de filmagem.

- Nossa! – exclamou assustado. – Não foi minha intenção interromper. – justificou-se, ficando constrangido com tantos olhares em cima dele.

- Não se preocupe. - o menino chamou a atenção do intruso e sorrindo o confortou: – Isso acontece o tempo todo. – ele garantiu, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e observando Seiya melhor. O pequeno parecia intrigado, tinha algo familiar em Seiya - Eu o conheço, senhor?

- Vamos meu jovem, saia daí! – insistiu o diretor no megafone. - Todos já retomaram suas posições? As câmeras estão apostas? Chouji-kun, já voltou paro o seu lugar?

- Estou indo!

- Eu tenho certeza que não. – respondeu Seiya, levantando-se e saindo de perto do garoto. - Não vou atrapalhar mais o seu trabalho, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Chouji!

O menino retribuiu o aceno que Seiya lhe dava já de longe, para em seguida, voltar para a beirada da rua, onde havia parado a sua cena.

- Estou pronto! – informou ele.

Seiya ficou acompanhando de longe, ao lado de outros curiosos, a gravação da cena. Após o diretor gritar "gravando" os atores, que já estavam apostos, refizeram os mesmos movimentos sincronizado anterior à sua entrada imprevista. O ex-cavaleiro de Atena se espantou com a beleza daquela simultaneidade e de repente, ele lembrou-se de algo importante.

- É isso! – exclamou, chamando a atenção das pessoas ao seu lado. - Eu vou visitar o Shun. Ele também está morando aqui em Tóquio e se não me engano, ele trabalha em uma emissora de televisão aqui por perto. Talvez, ele já tenha recebido o telegrama.

Continua...

* * *

_Capítulo postado originalmente em: 12/07/2007_

_Revisado e repostado em: 04/09/2010_


	3. FAMÍLIA SONHO OU REALIDADE?

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	4. SAINDO DE UMA FRIA PARTE I

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	5. SAINDO DE UMA FRIA PARTE II

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	6. SEGUNDOS REENCONTROS

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	7. A PROMESSA DE UMA NOVA VIDA

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	8. A VELHA CASA NOVA

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	9. O TESTE ESCOLAR

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	10. O ALUNO REJEITADO

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	11. O TESTE DA BOLA

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	12. A CERIMÔNIA DE ADMISSÃO

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	13. A RIXA

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	14. O PRESENTE DO ANTIQUÁRIO

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	15. A SELEÇÃO

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	16. UMA GAROTA ESTRANHA

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	17. AMIGAS E RIVAIS

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	18. A DISPUTA

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	19. O VERDADEIRO SENTIMENTO DE HYOGA

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	20. O FESTIVAL DE PRIMAVERA

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	21. ENTRE MÁS COMPANHIAS

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	22. AMIZADES SIM! DROGAS NÃO!

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	23. CHUVA

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	24. BONANÇA

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	25. A PEÇA TEATRAL

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	26. GOLDEN WEEK PARTE I

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	27. GOLDEN WEEK PARTE II

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	28. GOLDEN WEEK PARTE III

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	29. SEICKA

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	30. IRMÃOS, CONFLITOS E NAMOROS

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	31. O BEIJO

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	32. DIA DAS CRIANÇAS

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	33. EQUILÍBRIO

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	34. DESEQUILÍBRIO

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	35. O SEGREDO DO IMPERADOR PARTE I

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	36. O SEGREDO DO IMPERADOR PARTE II

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	37. O SEGREDO DO IMPERADOR PARTE III

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	38. O SEGREDO DO IMPERADOR FINAL

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	39. ROMEU E JULIETA? ATO I

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	40. ROMEU E JULIETA? FIM DOS ATOS!

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	41. O DESABROCHAR DE UM SENTIMENTO

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	42. NA NIGHT

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	43. TRAIÇÃO

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	44. FIM DE FESTA

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	45. LEMBRANÇAS PARTE I

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	46. LEMBRANÇAS PARTE II

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	47. MÃE, PALAVRA DIFICIL DE DIZER

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	48. INFÂNCIA

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	49. E AGORA, PAI?

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	50. O CLUBE DOS CORAÇÕES PARTIDOS

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


	51. OS PRIMEIROS RAIOS DE SOL

**O Capítulo da fanfic Os Garotos que você está tentando acessar está em processo de Revisão.**

**Peço desculpas pelo transtorno! Leiam os motivos abaixo.**

**

* * *

**

Caro leitor:

Se você é um leitor antigo e veio recapitular essa história, eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno de não encontrar aqui o capítulo que você gostaria de rever. Mas decidi submeter a fic "Os Garotos" - depois de quase quatro anos no site – por um processo de revisão, tanto da parte ortográfica como da parte do enredo. E, como ela está sendo postada revisada e de forma "inédita" em outro site, achei por bem manter os capítulos "não revisados" ocultos para que os leitores novos, não tenham a curiosidade de lê-la da forma que estava e notar de cara os furos gigantescos que a mesma possuí.

Se você é um leitor novo, que gostaria de ler os capítulos antecipadamente, terei que frustrá-lo no seu intento e pedir que espere pacientemente a postagem de um a um, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender em ler um capítulo com mais qualidade.

Respostas para as perguntas que veiam a ocorrer:

**Mas, o que está sendo alterado? **

**Tempo verbal da narração** – a história estava sendo narrada na maior parte do tempo no presente do indicativo e passará a ser narrada em pretérito perfeito. Alterando-se para outras formas quando necessário.

**Antes: **"Seiya perceb**e** o olhar desolado de Mino e decid**e **não questioná-la mais. Mas sabia muito bem, que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas correram delicadamente a face de Mino." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 original – A despedida]

**Agora: **"Seiya perceb**eu** o olhar desolado da namorada, e decid**iu **não questioná-la mais. Sabia muito bem que para ela, as crianças sempre foram tudo na vida e entendia que naquele instante, ela estava perdendo uma parte importante do seu coração. Lágrimas cintilantes e quase omissas rolaram delicadamente pela face bonita da professora." [trecho retirado do capítulo 1 revisado – A despedida]

**Menos diálogos, mais narração: ** A fanfic "Os Garotos" por ter sido meu primeiro trabalho, onde eu era muito inexperiente no mundo das fanfics, tem período de narrações intermináveis, o que torna a história uma fanfiction de Roteiro, o que não é. Então estou corrigindo e condensando muitos dos diálogos em narrações.

**Andréia, você vai excluir os diálogos? **

De certa forma, sim, pois vou transformá-los em um parágrafo narrativo. Mas quero que fique claro que vou fazer somente com diálogos que eu ache desnecessários para trama. Os mais importantes continuaram no mesmo lugar e além de não serem alterados, ganharam entre ele períodos de narrações. Vejam o exemplo abaixo.

* * *

**Antes: **

[...]

Depois de andar uma meia hora no centro de Tókio, Seiya chega ao prédio da STV, uma das maiores emissoras de rádio e televisão do Japão.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso. – se impressiona ele, ao adentrar o salão da recepção.

- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – perguntou a moça do outro lado do balcão.

- Posso falar com o Shun Amamya?

- Shun Amamya? Qual setor? – perguntou a atendente, que tinha um ar afobado.

- Setor? Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que ele é ator.

- Um momento, por favor. Vou procurar o nome dele no sistema. - a moça digita algo no computador.

- Não consta nenhum Shun ator, mas temos um contra-regra com esse nome.

- Um contra-regra?

- Sim, contra-regra, o rapaz que ajuda o diretor nas gravações.

- Bem, poderia ser...

[trecho retirado do capítulo 2 original "Reencontros"]

* * *

**Agora: **

Depois de andar por quase meia hora no centro de Tóquio, Seiya encontrou o prédio da _Sekai_ (1) TV, uma das maiores emissoras de televisão do Japão. Havia se lembrado que Shun recebera a proposta de emprego de um dos diretores que gerenciara a transmissão do Torneio Galáctico assim que retornaram da Europa. Seiya sempre concordara que Shun e Hyoga eram tão bonitos que poderiam seguir tranquilamente uma carreira na televisão.

Na realidade, Shun, por ter sido um dos primeiros a retornar ao Japão como cavaleiro, foi o responsável, ao lado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban, pela divulgação do evento na mídia. Sabia que o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por ter aquele tipo de beleza andrógina que sempre esteve em alta entre as mulheres japonesas, foi capa de inúmeras revistas e o responsável direto por despertar o interesse das espectadoras femininas pelo show de combates que seria realizado pela fundação Graad. Por isso, mesmo ele não tendo notícias do amigo há algum tempo, tinha certeza: Shun estava muito bem. Mesmo assim, precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos.

- Nossa! Como esse lugar é luxuoso - o moreno exclamou impressionado, ao adentrar o salão de piso espelhado, onde funcionava a recepção da emissora, percebendo o quanto era diferente do ambiente mais humilde em que estivera há pouco.

Aproximou-se do balcão em formato oval que ficava no centro do lugar e abordou a moça loira que atendia as ligações com um daqueles fones de ouvido que tinha um microfone acoplado.

- Um minuto, vou transferir. – a recepcionista informou, suspirando enfadada e, após o processo de transferência da ligação, ela se voltou para Seiya que aguardava ser atendido, perguntando: – Posso ajudá-lo?

Seiya não deixou de fazer uma comparação em sua mente: apesar do lugar ser mais luxuoso e ter uma atendente de traços estrangeiros que mais parecia uma modelo, ele preferia a simpática secretária da doutora Kanagawa.

- Estou procurando um amigo que trabalha aqui, o nome dele é Shun Amamya. – Já que ela não se dera ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia", achou melhor ser direto.

- Só um minuto. – a moça pediu em um novo revirar de olhos, ao perceber o toque incessante de chamada no fone em seu ouvido; atendeu a nova ligação e fez um gesto com a mão para que o visitante aguardasse.

Enquanto ela falava com a pessoa ao telefone, Seiya percebeu que o lugar era bem movimentado e que a todo instante entrava e saía gente pelas portas automáticas e pelos elevadores. Todos com crachás pendurados no peito. Muito deles poderiam ser artistas famosos, mas como ele não tinha o hábito de assistir muita televisão, sentia-se constrangido em não reconhecê-los.

Seiya percebeu que a atendente havia parado de falar no telefone, pois fora desperto pelo o barulho dos dedos ágeis dela digitando no computador, então, voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Não temos nenhum Shun Amamya na nossa lista de funcionários. – ela informou, após concluir a consulta. - Tem certeza que ele trabalha aqui?

- Que eu saiba... É aqui sim.

- Eu vou procurar na lista de terceirizados, então, só mais um minuto.

[trecho retirado do capítulo 3 revisado "Reencontros"]

**[...]**

**

* * *

**Bem, como puderam perceber nos dois trechos que usei como exemplo, a narração mais detalhada servirá para enriquecer a história, tapando furos e dando maior visibilidade de como são os personagens secundários e também, os ambientes que eles estão adentrando. No primeiro trecho não dava para saber que a atendente da Emissora era estrangeira, loira, bonita e claramente antipática.

**Erros ortográficos, gramaticais, de coesão e de coerência.** – todos sabem do que se tratam esses erros, acho que não preciso exemplificar.

**Alteração de nomes de personagens secundários, lugares, etc.** – Algumas alterações abaixo. Os mais importantes não sofrerão alterações.

**Departamento ASFL - Advocacia sem fins lucrativos **para: **Departamento** **Arakawa de Advocacia. **Acho que dispensa os porquês, muito mais fácil de pronunciar e escrever. Entre outros.

* * *

**Andréia, qual é o site que está sendo postada a primeira temporada de forma inédita? **

No Nyah! Fanfiction, acessem o link no meu perfil ou digitem no Google "Andreia Kennen", as primeiras páginas que aparecerem se referem aos dois lugares que mais posto fanfics no Nyah e aqui no fanfic net.

**Eu posso acompanhar por lá também? **

Faço questão. Além de fazer questão de suas reviews também. :D

**E os capítulos da segunda temporada, você irá ocultar e revisar também? **

Não tenho intenção de revisar a segunda temporada tão cedo, até porque, ela está mais dentro do padrão que hoje eu escrevo. Também não irei ocultar os capítulos, já que a fanfic não foi concluída e está sendo atualizada ainda.

**Andréia, você tem intenção de lançar uma terceira temporada? **

Ainda estou estudando essa possibilidade.

* * *

Bem, basicamente é isso que está ocorrendo. Espero que todos tenham paciência de aguardar as correções que estão demorando um pouco, mas que servirão para melhorar essa história pela qual tenho um grande carinho já que é a minha primeira fanfic.

Mais perguntas: podem me mandar por MP no site ou pelo e-mail: andreia (anderline) kennen arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Arigato, minna!

Andréia Kennen


End file.
